Ichigo is my sword
by TheDatenshi
Summary: I need more OC's to work with so add a character in reviews or PM me if you dont like a chapter skip to the next one give it a chance also to make the story more appealing to some of the people their, eh a little ichiruki on chapter 8 and when I upload 9
1. Chapter 1

Originally this is for my other fanfic (you'll see it chapter 2) but I decide to put it in a new one instead still add character profiles except Takashi will carry over his other character unless he wishes to change it, same as my standard character thir

Originally this is for my other fanfic (you'll see it chapter 2) but I decide to put it in a new one instead still add character profiles except Takashi will carry over his other character unless he wishes to change it, same as my standard character thirteen orange and black hair that covers most of the eyes.

Chapter 1 the sword and beasts in the night

Datenshi awoke, it was raining he walked out the front door half awake, something was……calling to him, a voice a encouraging voice one that makes you feel, hope and there it was a sword stuck in the ground emanating power, Datenshi grabbed it.

A massive surge of energy went through his body, Datenshi was wide awake his senses grew, he heard voices and sounds, his eyes were full of a shining, sky blue energy and then he saw it as the power controlled itself, a monster biting into people and swallowing them.

The monster was bigger than the average human and had green skin and had a white mask on its face which had ferocious fangs that crunched whenever it bite into a person, it then turned and looked at Datenshi who reacted automatically to this by raising the katana. It wailed a inhuman scream and charged at Datenshi who rolled and dodged the attack at a inhuman speed "what, what, how did I…….." The monster charged again mouth open continuing to scream "**STAND AND FIGHT" **"huh, who was that" Datenshi was confused the voice came from his head, but now the monster was in front of him "damn no time to run".

"What the……." A minute ago Datenshi swung his sword and sliced the monster in two but he didn't do it of his own accord, the sword pulled him causing the attack "**I SAVED YOU THAT TIME BUT FIGHT ON YOUR OWN" **the voice in Datenshi's head said, suddenly more monsters appeared and charged at Datenshi "**DAMMINT ALL MORE HOLLOWS, KID RUN!" "**what a minute ago you said to stand and" "**FUCKING FORGET THAT THEY WAS ONE WEAK ONE THEN NOW THEYS HUNDREDS OF THEM" **Datenshi did as the voice said and ran like mad "got to get away, got to get away NOW" Datenshi said, panting as he ran, "UMPH" Datenshi had tripped and took a wrong turn and was now in a alleyway "Damn I mistook east for west again" "**WHAT" **Datenshi turned as the Hollows approached closer.

"HHHHAAARRRGGGGHHHH" a young man about sixteen appeared and dressed in crimson clothes he yelled as he appeared out of nowhere carrying a broadsword and slashed and killed the Hollow closest to Datenshi "I, Mark Knobel will save you Hollows" The broad sword glowed in a red light "AARRRGGGHHH" Mark sliced and the Hollows became humans, "who, who are you" Datenshi said as he stared at Mark "huh you can see me and these ghosts?" Mark replied "WHAT YOUR GHOSTS" Datenshi said, "Yeah all of us oh here's the gate", a large gate appeared and sucked up the remains of the Hollow that was sliced in half, and Datenshi stared into it.

Datenshi awoke in his bed as if it was all a dream, "huh but it felt so real" Datenshi realised he was late for school and so he ran and on his way he saw a enormous forest in the middle of the road "OMG THAT WASN'T THERE YESTERDAY" then liquid like beings appeared and rose from the ground wearing white masks "Hollows, so it….wasn't a dream….AHH" one of the Hollows arms extend and rapidly punched Datenshi, the attacks were not extremely painful they were pretty much light, quick attacks. Then the katana from last night appeared in his hands! "What the, hhmmm no time to think got to get rid of these guys" Datenshi said as raised the sword and slashed and hacked away at the liquid Hollows, turning them into puddles "that was too easy" Datenshi said "**LOOK OUT DUMBASS". **The Hollows rose from the puddles and lashed out, Datenshi had rolled away just in time to dodge several punches "**HEY KID, listen imagine a shockwave of energy coming from the sword NOW" **the Voice commanded, now the Voice and Datenshi spoke at the same time, as one "**GETSUGA TENSHOU" **A gigantic shockwave of energy was released that smashed into the Hollows which were turned to dust. "How did I…….. Do that…hey voice in my head what did you do" Datenshi said **"Oh nothing special also hello partner my name is Kurosaki Ichigo" **Ichigo said.

"Im-Impossible that technique was Getsuga Tenshou, Kurosaki Ichigo's technique but, but Master killed him I saw it with my own eyes". A man dressed in black and white said in shock as he watched the battle from the tree's in the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review if you want to add a character just put it in reviews,

Please review if you want to add a character just put it in reviews,

Ch 2 the "New breeds"

"Ichigo………….?" A pause "…..wait YOU'RE A GIRL" Datenshi said "**I AM NOT A FREAKING GIRL OH GOD, ICHI AS IN NUMBER ONE YOU GOT THAT" **Ichigo screamed, Datenshi then started to think a pause "so your name is either "the one who protects", "one's lifetime , or "once in a lifetime" right?".

"**That's better, HEY WATCH OUT"** more Hollows appeared and blocked the way back to Datenshi's house "**we can't fight them all, lets go to the forest" **Ichigo said , then Datenshi fled into the forest.

It seemed like hours, Datenshi was lost the forest didn't seem to have a exit, "OK, OK I'M SORRY MY SENSE OF DIRECTION IS BAD" Datenshi screamed, Ichigo was ticked off, but he then sighed and forcefully pulled Datenshi around the forest. It was about two hours since Ichigo was in control and he just got them even more lost, "YOUR SENSE OF DIRECTION IS WORSE THAN MINE" Datenshi shouted **"OH SHUT UP AND COME HERE", **"UUUURRRRGGGHHHHHH" A man about twenty appeared and screamed he wore a half a shihaksho and half a arrancar suit "YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR SEVEN FREAKING HOURS OH GOD YOU GUYS SENSE OF DIRECTION IS MESSED UP" The man said "HOW DARE YOU KEEP I, IKKEN( it means six feet, you'll get it later) OF THE NEW BREEDS WAITING" Ikken said outraged.

"**OH you're that large reiatsu I sensed, I assume you're the leader of the Hollows back there" **Ichigo's voice said to both Ikken and Datenshi's minds "U-UUHHHH b-but that …..Voice, its Kurosaki Ichigo**, **but the master did you in he killed you, HE KILLED YOU" Ikken said and then his reiatsu grew "ARRRGGGHHHH, SLICE FALCHION (a type of sword like a scimitar) AND BURN PLETHODON CINEREUS (a type of salamander)", Ikken said as he drew two swords that glowed, Ikken was now covered in flames and had a reptilian or amphibious appearance and he grew a tail his other sword was now a curved, wide blade. "Hmmmppphh heheheheheh" Datenshi smiled and was laughing his eyes were wide open and were blood red "I feel it this energy its, so, so battle like it makes me want to fight to my hearts content" reiatsu was building up inside Datenshi's body (insert any cool and great music for battles here lol) "Hey its my turn to speak all noble I, Datenshi Kuchiki (I'll explain more as the chapters go on) challenge you along with Ichigo here" Datenshi announced lifting Ichigo "_what his name is Datenshi Kuchiki but then he must be related to……………" _Ichigo thought, inside Datenshi's inner world he smiled it was fate that brought them together and now they will fight together against the threats of the world's.

"HHHAARRRGGGHHHHHHHH" Datenshi charged and swung Ichigo and cut Ikken who fell back and then moved a fair distance away "I was taken back a bit by that announcement, its sort of ironic, but now Im ready HARGH" the flames around Ikken grew and he then rushed at Datenshi, cutting down trees on his way, and then slashed with Falchion, Datenshi used Ichigo to block the attack by using a powerful swing, catching Ikken off guard and Datenshi then made a wide arc with his sword cutting him. "ARRRGGGGHHHH" Ikken screamed as he put a hand on the wound, panting "OK DAMN Im new to being a "New Breed" so my release wasn't powerful, ok time for my best techniques "VOLCANO LOVING SIX LEGGED SALAMANDAR" (reference to mythical six legged salamander's that liked getting thrown into volcano's) Ikken now grew a extra set of arms and now stood on all six's "NOW PREPARE TO BURN IN HELLFIRE" Ikken said as he transformed, "**THAT'S MORE LIKE IT" **Ichigo and Datenshi said in perfect synch.

So what do you think please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review and or add character just put in reviews or PM me

Please review and or add character just put in reviews or PM me

Like me, another half shinigami

"DIE, Kurosaki Ichigo, Datenshi Kuchiki, and now take this SHONETSUJIGOKU (inferno or burning hell) Ikken shouted as lava from the ground raised and than form a large sphere in front of Ikken's wide open mouth, that than propelled itself aimed at Datenshi. "_shit Datenshi's going to melt ok got to-" _"**SHUNPO" **Ichigo thought and said, Datenshi disappeared and reappeared in front of Ikken, "GETSUGA TENSHOU" Datenshi screamed as a shockwave of reiatsu smashed into Ikken, smashing him through several trees, and the moon appeared in the sky now that most of the trees where removed.

"DAMN YOU, HHHHAAAARRRRGGGHHHH YOUGAN TSUNAMI" lava once again rose and was heading towards Datenshi! "Hey Ichigo here's a new technique I just thought of BOOI, GENKO, SEKITOMERU (boy fist to dam, what I tried to say was the boy's fist in a dam, a reference to a tale in Holland/Belgium where a dam was built to stop water flooding away some area's, but a dog noticed a hole in it and got a boy to put his fist there to stop the leak, eventually the villagers came and took him out (he was unconscious he was there for a whole day)and fixed the dam). Datenshi's left fist glowed with blue reiatsu and than Datenshi punched even though the lava wasn't near him yet the lava redirected itself to Ikken who was than covered in it, "how do you like that booi, genko, sekitomeru a attack that make reiatsu change directions by bending it" Datenshi smiled proudly while panting, "I'M NOT DONE YET" "huh" Ikken just rose from the hole the lava created "see I am alive bastard".

"HHAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH" Ikken shouted as he was covered in red light "**Watch out his reiatsu is skyrocketing!" **Ichigo said "**do something about it" **Ichigo commanded "**NOW" **"I can't almost all of my reiatsu or whatever its called is almost gone" Datenshi said panting, on Ichigo they was nothing but a small blue flame created by reiatsu "**SO THAT'S IT YOUR GOING TO GIVE UP" **Ichigo screamed at Datenshi, who then smiled and raised Ichigo "nope on my sword is one spark, one little flame, THAT THEN STARTS A FIRE, A REVOULTION, AND A NEW ERA ONE LITTLE SPARK IS ALL I NEED" Datenshi shouted as the sun rose "HHHHHAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH".

"**WHA-WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING" **Ichigo said inside Datenshi's inner world, "**The world it's shaking, what almost all the locked area's of his heart are opening to me, UH his reiatsu is now double of mine when I was alive" **Ichigo said in shock "**wait this feeling he's, no I'M, NO WE ARE GETTING STRONGER, ITS GREAT".**

"**HHHHAAARRRGGGHHHH" **Ichigo and Datenshi were now in perfect synch and were speaking at the same time, Datenshi was now wearing a Shihaksho and grew black feathered wings, Datenshi sheathed Ichigo and took a battle stance "**BATTOJUTSU" **Datenshi said as his reiatsu was increasing "BASSUTO HINOTE ROKETTO" (burst blaze rocket) Ikken screamed as his shirt was being torn and a hollow mask appeared were his heart should be, the two combatants ran at each other with inhuman speed "**SLASHDRAW GETSUGA -………TENSHOU" **Datenshi said as he drew Ichigo at lightening fast speed causing a massive Getsuga Tenshou(when I mean massive I mean MASSIVE) the shockwave split Ikken in half, horizontally and he turned to dust all except the mask, "Great work Ichigo uuuurrrrgggggghhhhhhh" Datenshi said as he collapsed returning to human form. "**you deserve it kid, you're a half shinigami now like when I was alive and you're a Kuchiki too it took a lot of work to beat a new breed" **Ichigo said, than Mark appeared out of the tree's and grabbed the mask "well that saves me some trouble ok his bounty was lets see 2000000 of OLC (outer land currency you'll understand next chapter) "oh it's the kid from before,……. He took this guy out? He should join the group then" Mark said as he grabbed Datenshi and Ichigo as a door appeared, shining white light and then Mark walked through it.

So what do you think please review also many of the mysteries will be answered as the story goes on, leading to more mysteries of course keeping you guessing?


	4. Chapter 4

Please review also they seems to be a bug that repeats my first sentence ignore it please

Please review also they seems to be a bug that repeats my first sentence ignore it please, I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Ch 4 Mark "father" of new breeds (WARNING: THIS IS LIKE A FILLER BUT CONTAINS VITAL PLOT INFO)

Mark was dreaming, dreaming of that day the day he left Soul Society because his zanpaktuo was dangerous the day everything went wrong.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO BE EXECUTED, JUST BECAUSE MY ZANPAKTUO CAN TURN SHINIGAMI INTO HOLLOWS OR INTO NORMAL SOULS" Mark shouted enraged "quite lieutenant, please run now" a voice replied "URRRRGGGHH".

Now Mark was remembering the day he left Soul Society, and with the help of his squad he found out about the Outer Land's, (the idea came to me while re-watching Bount arc when Ichinose (I think that's his name) was in a desert that wasn't near the Sereitei) a vast world outside Soul society lived the people with practically no spiritual pressure, even less than the people in Rukongai and after journeying through a desert he found a city that invited him and the people were kind and treated him and each other well.

After twenty years, it had gone horribly wrong, when Mark was out hunting Soul animals (since Hueco Mundo has animals why can't Soul Society), he came back and the city was being burnt down and blasted with cero's, than what made him really sad was what he heard next "Where is Mark Knobel that shinigami, you know it's his fault your dying now" The voice said, than a blood gushing sound was heard "now were is he his zanpaktuo has to be one of THOSE zanpaktuo's the legendary one's" The voice continued, Mark than charged and saw a man covered in Hollow mask's all over his body and blonde hair and one blue eye was the only thing visible. "Oh your finally here" The man replied "wait that can't be your-" Mark started before he was cut across the chest and than the man grabbed Marks broadsword zanpaktuo and spoke "HAHAHA at last my revenge now" pointing the sword at some people "Hollowfication, now become a soul again, and now a shinigami" the sword glowed and did this too the people changing them into shinigami then soul and then hollow and vice versa till they started changing eventually into a person wearing half a Shihaksho and a Arrancar suit. "AH HA so the legends are true the so called beings which are like arrancars or vizards but much more advanced with two zanpaktuo's the "NEW BREEDS" perfect now phase two will commence now that they have lost their memories and they serve me thanks to this" The man said as he took out a blue gem and then the new breeds and the man disappeared and Mark could do nothing about it.

After the attack the only people left were some kids, "Im sorry guys I caused this I'll take care of all of you now", Mark decided to treat and care for the survivors and became a bounty hunter and killed Hollow using kidou and getting money to feed them, one day he heard of a legend about a mountain that gives anyone who goes to the top incredible power one that rivals the entire Gotei 13 put together, Mark found it and climbed it but he could never rest since Hollows appeared every were even though Mark slew them more just appeared. Eventually Mark was out of food and was starving and was surrounded by Hollows, down to the last ounce of reiatsu in his body and then it happened all the Hollows disappeared, and they were all an illusion then he heard voices calling him to walk into one of the pillars of light that had appeared and Mark dove straight into one and was no longer hungry he than was given knowledge of everything about Zanpaktuo's and learnt techniques lost in time. "Come back to me" Mark declared at the mountain top and his sword appeared out of nowhere and Mark grasped it, he learnt of the horror of the new breeds and their victims from that day on he was called Hollow saviour and The Crimson Crusader wearing crimson to mark the blood of the victims and his mission now was to destroy the new breeds, which created castles all over Soul Society.


	5. Chapter 5

Please reviews also want to add a character or suggestions just put in review or PM me ok

Please reviews also want to add a character or suggestions just put in review or PM me ok, I know its' not that greatly written but next chapter will be better I promise.

Ch 5 Mark V.S Datenshi

Datenshi awoke and looked around he was in a room filled with sleeping children he crept up and tried to get out of the room when Mark appeared in front of him "You're not leaving" Mark said in a bold voice "you're going to help me fight my war" Mark continued "or else" "Fuck no, I want to go home, Im not going to fight some freaking war just because you say so" Datenshi replied "If you really want to go fight me, even if you win its your lost" Mark said as he walked through a door, Datenshi followed.

They where outside in a desert-like city ruin "Wha-what the hell this defiantly can't be Earth" Datenshi said shocked **"even I haven't ever saw this place before" **said Ichigo "This is the Outer Lands a place outside Rukongai and Sereitei the Ghost capital's" Mark answered "You mean this is where ghost's go after they pass on?" Datenshi said in awe "the least richly but yes it is, and now WE FIGHT" Mark said as he drew his broadsword and then slashed, "huh, urrrggghhhh"the attack was blocked just in time by Datenshi but was shocked by the brute force of the attack "NOW IM WIDE AWAKE" Datenshi said as his lust for battle grew.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU" the blue shockwave was released and was aimed at Mark who jumped back and swung his sword causing a red shockwave "HHHHHHAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH AKA ASSAIKI (red grinder) , when the shockwaves clashed Aka Assaiki absorbed Getsuga Tenshou and got bigger and then slammed into Datenshi who fell back and flinched "DUDE YOU TOTALLY COPIED MY ATTACK" Datenshi screamed outraged "nope I made it better, see Aka Assaiki means red grinder it grinds the reiatsu of a attack and absorbs it making it stronger" Mark explained "GETSUGA TENSHOU" Datenshi used the shockwave again hoping to catch Mark off guard "AKA ASSAIKI" the two shockwaves hit each other but this time cancelled each other out "Huh" Mark said astonished "see now my Getsuga Tenshou does the same that attack is useless against me now and you made me learn a new skill "_wow he picked that up quite fast" _Mark thought and he smiled "_ok time for phase two" _Mark continued to think.

"Stand up to this AKA ENGETSU" (red crescent) thousands of small shockwaves were being fired from Mark's broadsword "can you take 1000's AKA ASSAIKI AT ONCE" Mark challenged "Ichigo you know I'm really pumped and just thought of a move I can do with these WINGS OF MINE HHHHHAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH GETSEUEI TSUME" (moonlight claw) Datenshi flapped his wings and ten's of thousands of small blade like shockwaves were released and they absorbed the Aka Engetsu's and than piled together creating a giant blue reiatsu claw that pressed itself forward, "wow that's a powerful attack with a lot of reiatsu well,…..." Mark lifted his sword to take the attack; the claw pressed itself forward and than exploded causing burns on Mark "ARRRGGGHHH" Mark yelled_ "he's good getting better the more powerful he becomes the more better are changes our, wait someone's behind me" _Mark turned and saw a figure "SIT UPON THE FROZEN HEAVENS HYORINMARU" A voice shouted, and Mark was frozen in ice.

A small boy with spiky white hair appeared and was apparently was the attacker, his zanpaktuo's hilt was like a shuriken and had a chain at the end of it "mission complete now I just got too-" The kid said as he approached Mark "HEY THAT WAS MY FIGHT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU SHORT KID" Datenshi shouted angry at the fact the battle was interrupted the Kid twitched "I' am captain Hitsugaya Toushiro of squad ten and if you know what's good for you than you'll leave this man accused of treason" Hitsugaya said slowly "I don't care about something like that don't you know on a one on one fight you don't Fucking interfere!" Datenshi shouted as he raised his sword.

"**AAARRRGGGHHHHH" **Ichigo yelled as he held his heart "**FUCK NO HICHIGO YOUR NOT COMING OUT" "OH YES I'AM" "NO WAY IN HELL" "THIS KID'S WILL BECOME STRONGER THAN YOU I WILL ABSORB HIM" "I WON'T LET YOU" **Ichigo said all of this changing in between two voices.

What will happen will Hichigo break out and Datenshi challenges Hitsugaya who's going to win find out next chapter and more of the plot will be revealed!


	6. Chapter 6

Great I got about 100 hits in three days thanks everyone I'm not going to quit in between on this one I swear, want to add a character post in reviews or PM me thanks for you support, Chris that image link isn't working so resend it please you'll appear

Great I got about 100 hits in three days thanks everyone I'm not going to quit in between on this one I swear, want to add a character post in reviews or PM me thanks for you support, Chris that image link isn't working so resend it please you'll appear in the next chapter or the one after.

Ch 6 The Grim new's, Hitsugaya Toushiro captain of squad ten V.S Datenshi Kuchiki armed with Ichigo Kurosaki, LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE

"You dare raise your sword to me, kid" Hitsugaya said in a cold stern voice "YEAH MIDGET" Datenshi said in a happy sort of tone, Hitsugaya twitched, A LOT "_HE-HE C-CALLED ME A MIDGET, HE CALLED ME A FREAKING MIDGET" _Hitsugaya thought "OK KID YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE" Hitsugaya swung Hyorinmaru causing icicles to rise from the ground heading towards Datenshi "That's not going to work GETSUEI TSUME!" Datenshi flapped his wings causing knife like shockwaves that merged creating a claw that tore threw the icicles and exploded, but Hitsugaya dodged it using shunpo.

Back in Datenshi's inner world "**FUCK, FUCK DAMNNIT ALL" **Ichigo screamed "**at this rate in fifteen minutes Hichigo will come out of me and use Datenshi, I owe Rukia and Byakuya to protect this kid if it's the last thing I do but" Ichigo then was near tears "CRAP".**

"HHHHAAARRRRRGGGHHHH" Datenshi and Hitsugaya continued clashing sword's Datenshi was actually faster than Hitsugaya but not as powerful "_what's happening it feels like Ichigo's in trouble, my heart is changing Im not as power as the time I was fighting Ikken" _Datenshi thought while parrying blows and trying to deal them. "TIDAL ASSUALT" Hitsugaya swung his sword and water came gushing out of it aiming at Datenshi "Well this is poetic BOOI, GENKO, SEKITOMERU**" **Datenshi yelled as his left fist was covered in reiatsu and than he punched causing the attack to redirect itself at Hitsugaya "WHAT AAAHHHH" Hitsugaya was now stuck in a iceberg.

Datenshi was panting "damn it that technique takes up so much freaking reiatsu" the Iceberg than partially broke and Hitsugaya was free, seizing his opportunity he slashed Datenshi in the back causing him to collapse "damn it don't you know that's dishonourable, well its not like I practice what I preach but still uuurrggghhh" Datenshi said and then groaned "OK what's your name kid so I can put it on your gravestone" Hitsugaya asked "Datenshi Kuchiki and my zanpaktuo's name is Kurosaki Ichigo" Datenshi said proudly, Hitsugaya's eyes were 100 wide open and in shock "What d-did you just say" Hitsugaya said in shock "That you have a bad fashion sense and your going to die" It wasn't Ichigo's or Datenshi's voice it was a more evil metallic one it was Hichigo.

Datenshi's body was now covered in hollow parts and half a mask appeared on his face and was smiling "What your Ichigo's inner AAAHHHHH" Hitsugaya started but was then cut by H-Datenshi (Hollow form Datenshi using Hichigo's voice) "eahaeahaeahaeahaeahaeaha GETSUGA TENSHOU" H-Datenshi giggled evilly as he sent shockwaves of red and black reiatsu at Hitsugaya in succession devastating his body "AHAHAHAHAHHA ICHIGO PICKED THE RIGHT LITTLE KID AND TO THINK HE'S RELATED TO HER OH MY GOD ITS LIKE A BAD SITCOM THIS KID'S GOT NO FASHION SENSE EITHER ALL WHITE IS THE ONLY WAY" H-Datenshi giggled as he continued his vicious unmerciful onslaught of attacks.

"Where am I" Datenshi said in a sleepy voice he could hear crying? "Ichigo is that you?" "**Yeah it's me I'm scared of him, Datenshi, help me I lost control and couldn't protect you, almost of my precious friends that day I can't lose you or Hitsugaya but I' am powerless**" Ichigo said as he started punching the "ground" in the inner world "HEY WHAT SORT OF A ATTITUDE IS THAT" Datenshi said as he got up seeing a weird ground below him and chains everywhere "THAT'S NOT THE ICHIGO THAT WAS FIGHTING WITH ME IN THOSE FIGHT'S YOUR NOT ICHIGO YOUR SOME LOSER A WEAKLING, YOU SOUND LIKE A GIRL ICHIGO" Datenshi yelled "**WHAT DO YOU JUST SAY" **Ichigo got up and was furious "uh, oh hahaha" Ichigo and Datenshi smiled and they regained consciousness over Datenshi's body, the hollow traits disappeared along with Hichigo's presence "**hey Toushiro get up your weak if you can't take a beating" **Ichigo and Datenshi said speaking at the same time (just a small key bold is Ichigo or when Ichigo and Datenshi are in synch underlined is Hichigo and italics are thoughts) "huh" Hitsugaya was amazed and in awe and started to cry "It's captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki Ichigo" Hitsugaya smiled "**whoa this isn't like you man you're crying and smiling" **I-Datenshi said (Ichigo and Datenshi in synch) "Kurosaki Ichigo its been twenty years since you died don't you think I'd be happy" Hitsugaya said "**Twenty years huh well you haven't grown I see" **I-Datenshi said "WHAT" Hitsugaya said but then he laughed but then made a serious face "Kurosaki Ichigo and Datenshi Kuchiki I'm sorry but all but the tenth and seventh squad were eliminated after you died, including your friends and Rukia" Hitsugaya said, Datenshi and Ichigo broke synch "**What, …….. Everyone but you and Byakuya's squad is dead…………." **Ichigo telepathically said slowly in a horrible shock.

OK everyone what do you think is going to happen next would like a few reviews and suggestion's please favourite this story if you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Please review, also Im getting more hits great

Please review, also Im getting more hits great also this is another "like a filler"

Chapter 7 Ichigo and the new breeds, Byakuya and Datenshi meet

In Datenshi's inner world, Ichigo was sleeping he was remembering the day he could do nothing at all.

**FLASHBACK**

"HELP THIS MAN IS DYING" "SQUAD 7 IS UNDER HEAVY ATTACK" "HELP ME" Ichigo heard all of this and more The Sereitei and Rukongai was overflowing with corpses as millions of hollows came one group after another out of a castle in the distance, they had been fighting for almost a month now, the casualties were now at 6000000 deaths. "Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, Kenpachi Zaraki and I will launch a attack on the castle in attempt to stop the Hollows appearing" A elderly man declared and than the order was carried through, Ichigo and the others got to the castle and went inside and saw a man sitting on a throne "welcome I am New Breed 1001, create despair Kaerichuu(act of betrayal)" 1001 said as he drew one of his swords and he grew armour made out of Hollow masks "Reiatsu box" A flash of blue light and Ichigo was the only one around and the elderly man and Zaraki were nowhere in sight "huhuhuhuh" Ichigo panted "what the hell was that" than arrows and blasts of reiatsu was fired "Kurosaki" voices said "Chad,Inoue,Uryuu RUN NOW DON'T COME ANY CLOSER" Ichigo yelled "too late REIATSU BOX" The three figures also disappeared before Ichigo's eyes in a instant, Ichigo was now on the ground, "oh you haven't noticed have you, on the ground" 1001 said and Ichigo looked and saw Chad's armoured arms, Uryuu's Quincy cross, Inoue's hair pin as well as two swords "What their dead shouldn't that disappear" Ichigo said "their not dead their MINE" 1001 declared "now it is your turn" and in a flash of light Ichigo was now a sword. (Note: Ichigo is not in bold since he is alive in the flashback)

**END FLASH BACK**

"**DAMN IT ALL I COULDN'T SAVE MY FRIEND'S OR THE OLD MAN NOT ONE OF THEM AND NOW RUKIA AND ALMOST ALL THE SOUL REAPERS, WHY AM I SO USELESS**" Ichigo screamed as he remembered the horrible events, and he punched the "ground" in anger.

Mark had watched Hitsugaya and Datenshi's battle, he had dodged the iceberg created easily and made a illusion to deceive them "_those two most become stronger or else we can never defeat the New Breeds" _Mark thought as Hitsugaya had told Datenshi to follow him to Sereitei, Mark followed them slowly.

(This bit's a bit like a joke and OOC but gives more of the plot) Datenshi was feeling odd at the moment he had reached a huge fortress and was told them man in front of him was his ancestor and the man stared at him, he had long black hair and wore white "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, what's yours boy" Byakuya said quite coldly. Hitsugaya came up and whispered into Datenshi's ear "tell him your name, then Ichigo's, trust me you'll laugh" "My name is Datenshi Kuchiki and this is my zanpaktuo Kurosaki Ichigo now Byakuya made a shocked face as if you were just hit by well something that, well shocks you (you know those gif's with Byakuya with his eyes wide open and it looks really funny yeah it's the same face right now), everyone in the run started laughing trying to hold it in "**hey Byakuya still as stupid as ever I see" **Ichigo said "**eh Byakuya**" Ichigo continued "**guys, um guys, he's fainted**" Ichigo said but realised he was looking at the door way and Ichigo was silent too "**is that you Renji**" Ichigo said, and a young man covered in blood and had long red hair was at the doorway "I must be dead, Im hearing Ichigo and just got maimed by Rukia" Renji said and then he collapsed.

next time CH 8 Rukia V.S. Ichigo and Datenshi, SHIKAI Ichigo's release


	8. Chapter 8

Please review I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Please review I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Chapter 8 Rukia VS Ichigo

"RENJI" A timid young man with short black hair had appeared and grabbed him "**Hanataro" **Ichigo said recognising him "uh what the, is that Ichigo's voice uh what" Hanataro said confused. BANG explosions occurred, spheres and or beams of red light were smashing into the fortress, Byakuya ran outside "Scatter senbon zakura" his sword was turned into many small blades that looked like sakura cherry blossom's, they started attacking the source of the attacks, Hollows, thousands of them.

Footsteps were heard, reiatsu was being poured out and Datenshi drew Ichigo and saw a young woman with black hair holding a white sword and had another sword sheathed, "A New Breed1" Datenshi said "……………….OK Ichigo I understand, and you know what I mean by "dead" now right, ok" Hitsugaya and others ran out of the room in a instant.

"Ichigo do you know her" Datenshi said to his sword, which remained silent "fine then IM GOING TO FIGHT" Datenshi yelled as he charged and slashed at the woman who jumped back and swung her sword "hakuren" ice was being formed and it came forward about to hit Datenshi "GETSUGA TENSHOU" the shockwave was released as Datenshi jumped, dodging the attack and smashing into the woman, who took no damage at all.

"**Her name is Rukia Kuchiki, Datenshi that's all you need to know OK" **Ichigo said slowly as Datenshi and Rukia crossed swords "WHAT you means she's, AAAHHHH" Rukia had slashed him across the chest while he was distracted, Rukia's other sword glowed and made her clothes into a white shihaksho that had ribbon's on the end that extended and she grabbed pulled Datenshi forward "Sai no mai" her sword made a blade of ice to extend the sword and she stabbed right through Datenshi "UUUURRRGGGHHHHH" Datenshi groaned as he passed out.

Datenshi was in his inner world now and saw Ichigo by a sunset having a depressed look on his face "what does she mean to you Ichigo" Datenshi said as he approached Ichigo "**………… you really want to know, then**" Ichigo started as several chains fell down "**go up into the door that opened by those chains**" Ichigo said and Datenshi did so.

As soon as he entered he saw Ichigo and Rukia how they met and their history together (just imagine random Bleach Ichigo and Rukia clips) "Oh Datenshi was sad now he knew a lot more about Ichigo and his past.

"I saw" Datenshi said as he walked out of a door "**so you understand" **Ichigo said "you like, LIKE her don't you" Datenshi said and couldn't help a laugh "**WHAT NO WAY**" Ichigo started "then why are you angry it shows you care" Datenshi interrupted and then Ichigo went red, "But you can't let that guy get away with this Ichigo if I guessed right she was turned into a new breed, that's horrible, and unforgivable but then why don't you talk to her tell her its you, Ichigo"

Datenshi said "**it wouldn't work as soon as people become new breeds they forget their past" **Ichigo said hopelessly "DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT, THAN MAKE HER REMEMBER OK USE ALL YOUR HEART AND STRENGTHIM SURE SHE'LL REMEMBER" Datenshi yelled at him, they both smiled "**We feel a new power**" they said and they regained there consciousness.

"Change fate, Kurosaki Ichigo" Reiatsu was overflowing from I-Datenshi "**HHHHHAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH**" I-Datenshi yelled as the reiatsu in his body grew, and the sword changed shape and colour, it was now pitch black and had a small chain at the end and on half the sword was orange "**it's been along time since I felt Tenza Zangetsu, no this is a power beyond that TEN TIMES MORE POWERFUL A POWER THAT SURPASSES BANKAI**".

So what do you think part two will finish Rukia VS Ichigo


End file.
